


Os Evans

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Pessoas com famílias felizes não crescem obcecadas com serem normais





	Os Evans

Petunia supõe que ela deveria gostar dos verões ou dos recessos de inverno quando Lily vem pra casa. Seus pais quase não parecem brigar quando Lily está lá, e quando eles fazem isso eles se incomodam de esconder indo para o banheiro e ligando o chuveiro enquanto eles se xingam em sussurros. Eles nunca se incomodam de esconder quando é apenas ela.

Quando eles jantam juntos seus pais fazem mil perguntas a Lily sobre a escola e sobre aquele mundo escondido, ela é a coisa mais interessante sobre eles e os dois parecem querer absorver cada gota disso.

E Lily vai embora de novo viver aventuras em um mundo mágico enquanto Petunia continua que vivendo no mundo real.

Alguns dias depois seu pai fica bêbado e conta a todos sobre sua incrível filha que foi estudar magia e todos riem juntos no bar, e também nos dias que seguem quando passam por eles na rua. Seus pais parecem não notar, mas ela nota.

Algumas semanas depois é possível ser visto hematomas na bochecha da sua mãe e cortes meio abertos na testa de seu pai. Ela pode ouvir do seu quarto eles gritando e ela tem certeza que os vizinhos podem ouvir também.

Ela uma vez mandou uma carta para o diretor da escola em que Lily estudava para aceitá-la lá, para poder ir para longe como sua irmã tinha feito. Ele disse não. Ela não sonha mais com magia, só uma família normal, esse parece um pedido razoável ao universo, embora em certos momentos pareça tão distante quanto o primeiro.


End file.
